bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Wally Franks
is a Brooklyn janitor for Joey Drew Studios in Bendy and the Ink Machine, appearing from Chapter 1 to 5. A man who is willing to go along with Joey Drew's strange practices since he writes the checks, Wally's voice primarily appears in audio logs that explain his views on how the studio runs and his day to day working routine. Shown from the Ink Machine's blueprints, Wally is the attendant of said machine.Inkmachineplans.png Personality Though Wally has never been seen in person, he comes across as an "average Joe", a regular working man whose only real concern at the studio is getting his work done. However, after the introduction of the Ink Machine, he appeared suspicious of the workshop, including Joey's plans. He also seemed to have felt confused and worried about some situations within the company, such as the Ink Machine's abundance of leaks and why most of the staff appeared to be angry when they were making cartoons. Appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Wally's first appearance is as a voice from an audio log located on the shelf of the narrowed room. He talks about Joey Drew's plans and the Ink Machine, claiming he doesn't understand Joey's plans for the workshop. He also claims that the animations are not being finished on time and the Ink Machine's noise and tendency to leak is making things hard to work. Wally then mentions the bizarre command Joey gave to his staff; for everyone, including Wally himself, to donate things from their work stations and set them on pedestals in the break room in order to "appease the gods". Wally then claims that he will leave the company if any other pipes burst. Chapter 2: The Old Song Wally's second diary cassette is located near the entrance to Sammy's office. He complains that he lost the keys to his closet, most likely in one of the garbage cans while making his rounds a week ago, and has a bad feeling about what Sammy would do if he ever found out. This log gives Henry the task of finding Wally's keys, so the former can unlock the latter's closet. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall There is a duo audio log in the trailer room of Level K, where Wally is talking to Thomas. Thomas tries to teach Wally what to do when the ink pressure reaches over 45, but Wally has trouble understanding him. He then states that if Thomas thinks Wally's going to do his job and Thomas', he's leaving. Wally's third diary cassette is found on Level 11, just outside from the waiting room where the Projectionist is first seen skulking around. In his tapes, he complains about the behavior of the studio's staff members, wandering around in the room while likening their faces to being as if they were angry or grieving when they should be positive given how they should make cartoons. Wally threatens that if the attitudes of the people in the studio do not change, he will leave his post. The Ink Machine can be heard running in the background of the tape if Henry listens more carefully. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Wally's fourth audio log is found in the Storage 9 warehouse, between two closed amusement park game attractions (Bullseye Bonanza and Bottle Wallop), far away from the punch card stand. He complains about the workers in the warehouse getting involved playing games while he is stuck cleaning up after they leave. One day, he tells them the idea about rigging these games up to knock the door open if they win, so his trip down will be saved every day, and they went for it like "a dog to pot roast". Wally threatens that if anybody don't start realizing who the real genius is (referring to himself), he will leave this area. ''Chapter 5: The Last Reel'' Wally's fifth and final audio log is located on top of a desk with some books in one of the offices. In the log, Wally reveals that the day where he cleaned up some of the offices around 2 AM was his lucky day, because a large chocolate cake was on one of the chairs, which (according to him) was yelling his name. Wally states that as a janitor, he works hard and earns his pay on every dollar. He then claims that the studio is missing little, benefiting perks, and believes that the chocolate cake he got was a perk. At the end of the audio log, Wally hopes that no one would find out about what he did, and proudly claims that if anyone finds out about his work, he will leave. Dialogue center Prototype version |-|Chapter 2 = center |-|Chapter 3 = |-|Chapter 4 = }} Trivia General * Wally speaks with a Brooklyn accent, which differs from most of the other accents heard in the studio. * Wally's line "I'm out of here!" is repeated on every audio log he appears in, acting as his catchphrase. ** In the transcript of his audio logs in Chapter 3 and above, Wally's line "I'm out of here!" was changed to "I'm outta here!". ** This was referenced during the Hot Topic Q&A, when Sammy claimed that Wally can never keep things in order as his mind is "way out of here"."That Wally! That man can't ever keep his things in order! If I didn't know better I'd say his mind was wayyyy out of here!" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. ** His line is also used in one of the official images for merchandise. * Wally's name could be based on Frank Wells, who was the president of The Walt Disney Company from 1984 to 1994. Chapter 1: Moving Pictures * In the prototype version of Chapter 1, while his audio log was on the shelf instead of the table (until Chapter 4), Wally's recording had no transcript to go along with it, meaning that his name was initially unknown until it was added in from the first remastered update. ** The quality of his voice recording sounds was also slightly cleaner. ** Wally is also the only radio speaker from this prototype and the chapter's first remastered update before Thomas Connor's audio log was planned to add. Chapter 2: The Old Song * Wally's recording in Chapter 2 implies that him losing his keys has happened before, as he explains that Sammy would probably fire him if he was caught doing so again. * According to theMeatly on Twitter, Wally's keys were in the trash bin for 30 years, as he never had a chance to retrieve them. This implies that Wally met a similar fate to his work colleagues."Why would Wally leave his keys in the trash for 30 years? It's almost as if he never got a chance to go back for them..." - theMeatly. June 25, 2017. Twitter. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * When playing Wally's audio log and walks farther away then come back after his tape ends, a bug will occur to cause Wally's transcript not disappearing after his speech was finished until playing his audio log again. * Before the release of Chapter 4, the audio log for both Thomas and Wally to record at the same time was not made due to the trailer room not planned to be implemented. ** Wally and Thomas are the only workers to use the duo audio log together. Gallery WallyChapter1.png|Wally's transcript for his first audio log from Chapter 1. Wally.png|Wally's transcript for his second audio log from Chapter 2. 62.jpg|Wally's transcript for his third audio log from Chapter 3. Wallyandthomasduotape.png|Wally and Thomas' transcript in Chapter 3. Wally Franks Chapter 4 Tape.png|Wally's transcript for his fourth audio log from Chapter 4. DudeJustLeaveAlready.png|An official merchandise image featuring Wally's signature quote: "I'M OUTTA HERE!" along with his recording tape. References Pt-br:Wally Franks Pl:Wally Franks Ru:Уолли Фрэнкс Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:BATIM characters